The Deep Time Trilogy: Alpha
by pammazola
Summary: Sequel to Just Pretend. Sesshomaru, possessive and jealous by nature, has brainwashed himself into believing that Rin is no longer in love with him. Can the stoic daiyoukai voice his worst fears? Rated M.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Thanks to all the amazing people who reviewed my first one-shot, **_**Just Pretend**_**! I loved you guys so much that I agreed to write a sequel. This is a stand-alone, so you don't have to read the prequel to love it.**

**WARNING: I'm trying my hand at lemons. :)**

**The Second Installment of the _Deep Time Trilogy_**

Alpha

"Er, pardon me, Milord," Jaken said, running to fall in step with the daiyoukai's long, steady stride. Sesshomaru blinked, wordlessly signifying that he was listening. His amber eyes drifted over to the young woman beside him, lying on the back of their faithful two-headed dragon. A dandelion twirled between her thumb and forefinger. Her expression was thoughtful.

"_Sesshomaru-sama!" _Jaken sang, "The Staff of Two Heads does not sense any disturbances within the vicinity. This side of the border is clear!"

Sometimes Sesshomaru wondered why he continued to bring the imp along with him on his rounds of the land. This wasn't the first time he'd had to remind the dim-witted green imp he was to _never _sing his name, less he wanted his neck snapped like a chicken. Sesshomaru would've happily obliged to his own fatality threat had he not been preoccupied with thinking of Rin.

She had been uncharacteristically quiet of late. Usually, Sesshomaru awoke to the happy chattering of his mate's voice, commenting on the weather, the flowers, or the actual hue of Jaken's skin, which would immediately provoke a continuous round of bickering back and forth. The dog demon paid them no bother. Centuries of existence had taught him patience. He could easily retreat into the far corners of his mind, a place of quiet seclusion. Or, on days when Rin was especially unsettled, could effectively achieve silence by claiming her lips with his own.

But not today.

Perhaps she was merely bored, but that couldn't be the case. Rin _always _found something to do, which more or less _always _led to trouble, and Sesshomaru, being the good alpha that he was, _always _went to her rescue. Not that he minded.

His human mate could ask for the moon and stars and he'd never rest until they were within her possession. Indeed, as Lady of the West, Rin was promised anything her heart desired. She had smiled wryly at this statement.

"Bring me a unicorn then, Sesshomaru-sama," she said, puckering out her lower lip, "Like the ones I read about in your books. _Please….?"_

He raised an eyebrow at the request.

"What about Ah-Un? Has he not been a faithful beast?"

"Well," Rin casted her large chocolate eyes downward, "I love Ah-Un, but… oh, wouldn't it just be _marvelous _to have such a beautiful animal? He'd have a long, silvery mane of the most glorious hair in the world! I'd run my fingers through it everyday, just the way he'd like it. And he must be powerful, Sesshomaru-sama! I want to ride him as fast as I want, with him never tiring! Can you imagine the way it must feel to sit on top such a muscular being, to feel his every movement ripple beneath me while I urge him to..."

This was possibly the only drawback with having such a young human as his mate. Rin maintain a near constant little girl innocence; giggling at the oddest of things, or daydreaming with nonsensical wishes and atypical events. It was times like this Sesshomaru saw her as his ward: A fragile, sweet little creature, _vulnerable; _in need of his protection.

And then there were moments she took his feelings to a completely new level, like when they made love. Rin _certainly _was a woman, a very promising, fulfilling woman...

Since he loved her, childish antics included, he only scoffed and said:

"Unicorns do not exist."

This time he'd only had to comfort Rin about ten minutes after mercilessly (and unintentionally) crushing all her hopes and dreams. When she'd finally started to hiccup the sobs away, she gave him an apologetic smile.

"That's okay, Sesshomaru-sama. You're the next best thing, anyway." She pecked him on the cheek before skipping off to go find Jaken.

He found it oddly touching she thought him almost as good as having a unicorn.

Sesshomaru from then on had always considered her content with the new lifestyle she led. Rin was still a little too young to accept the full responsibilities of being the Lady of the West, she was only eighteen. In a few years, when she matured (psychologically), Sesshomaru would approach her, cautiously, with the request of bearing him an heir.

At first, Rin would be ecstatic ("I'M GOING TO HAVE A PUPPY!") but the dog demon feared motherhood would be a serious damper on her high spirits, and that was why he now took extra care when engaging her in intercourse.

Which was becoming less and less often.

He didn't want to pup her, not when he knew she wasn't ready. Then she might hate him _and _be struck with a part of him forever.

Sesshomaru continued to watch Rin with a steady golden gaze. She sighed, tossing the dandelion to the wind. The darkness engulfed it.

She looked dejected. What was the matter? Was Rin unhappy with her relationship with him? Did she not love him anymore? That thought alone was enough motive for him to rip his own agonizing heart out.

Life without Rin would have no purpose. What if she left him? _Why? _And with _whom? _There was no question, after the defeat of Naraku; he _was _the strongest demon in the world. He _was _Sesshomaru: Lord of the West, the Killing Perfection, Master of the Heavenly Fang, Son of the Great Dog Demon… surely there could be no one else to equal such impressive status and nobility as this Aristocratic Assassin?

Unless…

He growled.

Unless _someone _had found her a unicorn.

He momentarily ceased to remember that they were just imaginary creatures that only existed in books. His blind rage at losing his mate to an inferior being had driven out any scrap of reason he might have possessed earlier.

He was going to kill the bastard! The moment Sesshomaru caught a whiff of him and the infernal beast; he would stalk them like the lethal predator demon that he was. Catching them would be easy. The man would die a slow, excruciating death, like Sesshomaru's heart. He'd plead with him, beg him to give his inevitable depart into the deepest darkest pits of a fiery Hell.

And the unicorn?

He vowed should he meet the beast he'd tear that ridiculous horn from its head and feast upon the contents of its skull.

"Sesshomaru-sama?"

Jaken's voice pulled him out of his violent fantasies, and he turned to glare at him.

Both Jaken and Rin gasped. Sesshomaru, though silently had been wallowing deep in his anger, had begun his transformation into his true demonic form. Glossy amber eyes now shone a bright crimson red, his daiyoukai stripes were thick and jagged, and two large canine fangs had engorged themselves into long, piercing daggers, poised for a lethal bite of flesh.

Rin pulled Ah-Un's reins back with enough force to bring him to a rough halt. Both heads knocked together, causing the dragon to snort a bout of smoke agitatedly.

"RIN!" Jaken's eyes began to water. "Kami!" Being severely sensitive to all the smoke, he began wheezing.

"Now *gasp* look at *cough* what you've *cough* done!" The imp leaned against his staff, burying his head within one of his sleeves. "I outta - !" His inability to breathe – and Sesshomaru's deathly glare – prevented him from finishing the thought.

But Rin paid him no mind. Nimbly leaping off the dragon's back, she ran to her alpha's arms.

"Sesshomaru-sama," she cooed, reaching up to pull his face close to hers. The fact he looked like some kind of blood-lusting monster utterly unfazed her. "There, there," she patted his head tenderly. Slowly, his features returned to their normal state, a soft purring replaced the bone-chilling noise of his growls. He brushed his lips to hers briefly, then pulled away.

"We will pause here for the night," he pretended nothing out of the norm had just occurred, "Jaken," he took one look at the imp and disregarded him, "Rin, go get wood for a fire."

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama!" she sang. He loved the way she said his name!

Watching her figure descend into the night, the fear of losing his mate resurfaced with an icy grip around his heart. Perhaps he should talk to her about it…

"Er… Milord?"

Sesshomaru looked down in astonishment. He'd forgotten the sickly imp was still standing there.

"Is there *gasp* anything *wheeze* I can do?" He gazed up at him eagerly.

All Sesshomaru had ever wanted was for Rin to be happy. If she wasn't satisfied with the way her life had turned out, then by Kami he was going to make up for it! Sesshomaru wasn't the most desired youkai to roam Japan for no reason. He'd _prove _to Rin he was worthy…

But still…

"Go find me a damn unicorn," he barked at him.

This request obviously stumped the imp. Jaken knew better than to ask what the hell he was looking for, but obediently bowed, picked up his staff, and disappeared into the partings of the trees with a look of purpose.

"That should keep him busy…" Sesshomaru mused.

~oOo~

Rin returned shortly, humming a lullaby she'd composed years ago when she was a child. Within a matter of minutes she had expertly started a roaring fire.

Sesshomaru settled himself against a tree, staring into the flames, lost to his own thoughts. Rin cooked herself a small dinner. At first, he simply vented on his annoyance of having to find the bastard who was trying to steal away his mate, and then it suddenly occurred to him that he had absolutely _nothing _to give Rin that might convince her to stay with him. True, he could bestow her with many courting gifts, but would that be enough? Maybe she didn't really want fancy kimonos, accessories… flowers?

Two slender arms wrapped around his chest from behind.

He blinked, surprised, and looked up to find himself nose to nose with his human mate.

"Rin," he murmured. She spread her palms flat across his armor, tracing imaginary patterns, and lifted her eyes to give him a small smile. He silently watched her fingers lightly graze up his shoulders, curling into the silver locks of hair, gently massaging his scalp.

"Hn," Sesshomaru pulled her around by the curve of her thin waistline, letting one hand wander along the small of her back. Careful not to harm her with the spikes of his armor, he closed his eyes, pressing his forehead to hers.

"You are smiling, Milord," Rin whispered.

She was right. The daiyoukai's solid ice demeanor had melted in her arms. Rin pulled back slightly to admire his enlightened look with satisfaction. It was beautiful, watching the masculine muscles of his jaw and cheeks work together to spread perfect lips in that flawless upward motion. Firelight danced off two protruding white fangs, illuminating the faintest glow. Rin felt herself begin to vibrate, then realized it was caused by the sensational purring from within Sesshomaru's chest.

He lifted two hooded amber eyes, scorching her with unconstrained passion.

"Do you love me, _Riiiiiiiin_?" he growled.

His closeness slowed the function of her brainwaves. And he was so beautiful… she nodded dumbly.

"_Gooood_," he leaned forward.

Rin yipped in shock. His cool, wet tongue had reached out, tenderly lapping at her round little nose. She giggled, leaning into his touch.

"Puppy kisses," she grinned.

Sesshomaru was far too absorbed in the taste of her flesh to truly care about that last remark, which originally would've insulted him. He had other ideas, other _places _his tongue wished to explore, starting with that soft mouth. Suddenly Rin was grateful he didn't waste time with idle talk. She parted her lips to receive him.

Kissing Sesshomaru, without any of his soft touches or caressing, was an experience within itself. It didn't really matter how often she did it, Rin would always respond to him in the exact same manner as the first time:

Her entire body went numb.

Luckily his reflexes were fast; otherwise she would've collapsed on his armor, possibly injuring herself. His clawed hands held her shoulders tightly while his talented mouth aroused the fire that was beginning to burn within her core, fanning the flames, shooting up and engulfing her entire body with a painful want.

She cried out when he pulled away. Her whimpering of disappointment had curled his genuine smile into something of a prominent smirk, highlighting the sudden mischievous gleam in his molten amber eyes.

"_Riiiiin_," the name slid off his tongue with the sweet taste of sugar. He took his hands away and began pulling at the knots and clasps that held his armor firmly in place. A chuckle escaped him as his mate eagerly began to assist him. "Is this what you've wanted all along?" He tossed the heavy metal aside. Sesshomaru pushed himself against her, molding his body to Rin's until her back was pressed firmly to the ground. One clawed finger traced the front fold of her yellow kimono. "Does this Sesshomaru's mate want him to _please _her? Is Rin ready to be the mother of his pups? _Tell_ this Sesshomaru, _Riiiiin_." His lips ghosted over her collarbone.

"Ah…" Rin honestly couldn't piece together her thoughts well enough to give him an acceptable answer. It had been _so long _since he'd last held her like this… "HAI!" she gasped, feeling him position himself with one of his large thighs between hers. "Hai, Sesshomaru-sama!"

He nipped her neck gently.

"Then allow _me_…"

~oOo~

Rin, who had been the one to initiate this session of love-making, lay breathless in the aftermath; allowing her lover to explore the hills and valleys of her naked body with hot lips.

Obviously he'd wanted this as much as she did, and didn't waste time with peeling the layers of her yellow kimono away, instead choosing to shred it with sharp claws. A shame really; he'd actually liked that one.

Sesshomaru had allowed Rin to disrobe him. It was humorous, watching as she struggled with trembling hands to untie his obi. The distress was clear upon her brow, slightly furrowed, and it gave her that adorable look of childish frustration. His eyes widened only the slightest bit when she gave up; grabbing his hips, and hungrily began to gnaw at the accursed knot with her teeth. The quietest of angry growls erupted from her throat; she gently shook her head back and forth until the obi finally unraveled itself.

"Good, _Biiiiitch_," he rarely ever called her that. Rin didn't reply, nor had he expected her to. Her hands fumbled, pawing at his clothes until he assisted her, letting the pure white kimono fall from his broad shoulders. She slid the hakama down his waist.

He was truly otherworldly. The diligent years of swordsmanship and the premium combat skills he'd obtained had toned his lean body to perfection. Smooth, ivory skin was striped with the magenta markings of his nobility, nearly black in this dim light. Rin's brown eyes followed the silhouette of his torso; her soft feminine touches crusaded across bare pectorals. His trembling lips found her mating mark on the base of her neck and shoulder. He'd lowered her to the earth again, careful as he pressed his weight onto the woman beneath him. Her ragged breathing encouraged his hands to travel down her body, grazing erect nipples, a flat stomach, to curl into that hidden area between her thighs.

At first, Sesshomaru had been exceedingly gentle, giving only feather-like strokes to the outer lips of her sex. Rin, arching into his hand, roughly pulled his lips from her neck to battle with his tongue in hot pursuit of dominance, failing utterly. Throaty moans were lost in his mouth.

His fingers, now moist with her arousal, easily slipped inside her.

"Mmm… Sesshomaru-sama…"

"Mate," his voice betrayed only the slightest amount of excitement. Watching her face contort with the movements of his hand was exhilarating. He was already hard enough to take her.

But not yet. She'd have to do something for _him _first.

"Ah…." Rin felt his fingers reach that special spot, pressing hard, feeding the powerful need inside her core that _must _be released. She found herself clasping the hand between her thighs, moving to the steady rhythm of his stimulations. A few more strokes and…

He pulled out.

Sesshomaru watched, intrigued, as Rin's eyes promptly bugged out her skull.

This was something new. Never before had Sesshomaru let her come so close to climaxing, and just… stop.

To say it was irritating was an understatement. Rin still had that painful aching within her, immensely unsatisfied. Nor did it help that her lord had now taken to licking her juices from his claws in such a seductive manner that made her sex throb. Two golden irises quietly laughed at her distress.

"Sesshomaru-sama." He liked how sharp and serious she sounded.

"What's wrong, _Riiiin?" _he asked,suckling his middle finger, "Is there… something the matter?"

"H-hai," she saw him frown slightly, barely concealing his light amusement. Was he toying with her?

"Then tell this Sesshomaru, Rin," he growled, "What is it that _Rin _wants?"

The question took her slightly aback. Since when had their love-making become so difficult? Never before did she have to explain to him what she wanted. Rin wasn't even certain if there was a name for the way she felt when he was inside her… mind-blowing…

The daiyoukai patiently watched her every facial expression.

"Er-?" she struggled to find words under his heated gaze.

He smirked.

"Does this Sesshomaru's mate wish to _come?_"

If that was the word for it:

"Hai."

He had to chuckle at her lack of modesty.

This was torture, watching Sesshomaru seemingly consider her request, cupping her breast in one hand, staring off into the darkness, as if he might consider refusing her.

Rin sighed impatiently, pressing her hips to his with as much pressure as she could.

That seemed to decide him.

Instead of using his hands, as she thought he would, Sesshomaru slowly slid down her body, reigniting the flame with the softest kisses from his hot mouth. He paused at her naval for a moment, and then looked up at her, a wicked gleam flashed through his eyes.

"_Mate," _he purred against her flesh, "You wish for this Sesshomaru to make you come, but…" he nuzzled her belly, "Rin must do something for _me_."

She blinked. Who was this demon? Did he mean stimulate him? But how could she - ?

His tongue flicked her pleasure bud.

"SESSHO - !"

"_No," _he snapped, "No _Sesshomaru-sama. _I am Alpha." His tongue buried itself within her folds. "_Alpha. _Say it."

"A – A – Alph – Ah!" Her fingers curled into his hair, urging him deeper. He was persistent though, pulling away to lean over her again, position himself at the beginning of her entrance.

"Say it, _Riiiin._"

"Alpha! Alpha! Alpha! Al…"

He pushed inside her, rearranging her long limbs to wrap around his waist, and began, as promised, to work her to completion. It had been immensely satisfying to watch his mate beg for him to love her; it gave him that sense of dominance having conquered Rin. Feeling the end of her passage, fitted snuggly around him, they developed a rough method of pushing back and forth; she met his every thrust with as much vigor as she could possibly muster. This time, she did tumble over the edge into the hot sea of sexual bliss, and he quickly followed, releasing himself to warm the inside of her womb pleasantly.

~oOo~

The fire had long since died, leaving the two lovers wearing nothing but the dark cloak of night. Once they had grown to exhaustion, the world had fallen silent again with only the disappearing echoes of their love-making.

Sesshomaru lay on his back now, holding Rin closely on his side, one of her long legs were entwined with his. She'd fallen asleep soon after he'd filled her for a third time. Her kimono, torn beyond recognition, was irreparable. He'd let her wear his own until they returned home within a day or so.

As he lay there, staring at the moon, listening to the light purring coming from his mate as she napped, Sesshomaru nonchalantly smirked to himself.

Perhaps he'd been… foolish. Really, was there any other who could claim to be a more accomplished lover than himself? Rin's gasps and moans of ecstasy made it quite clear no one else had been on her mind. _As it should be_, he thought.

Yes, he had jumped to conclusions much too quickly. Suddenly he felt guilt. Rin would've been infuriated if he had voiced his suspicions. How could he question the faith of his chosen mate?

His playfulness molded back into firm discipline. Meanwhile, gentle fingers lightly traced every curve of her face, embedding it into his memory forever.

Here, in the night, with only the gods as his witness, Sesshomaru brought his lips down to brush his mark on the slumbering girl:

"I love you."

~oOo~

"_SESSSHOMARU-SAMA!"_

"_SHIT!" _The daiyoukai bolted upright, ripped from his deep sleep by the call of an all too familiar sing-song voice.

"_SESSHOMARU-SAMA!"_

Rin reacted in a similar manner as her lord, though without the unnecessary swearing. Horrified, the young woman covered her breasts, looking up at the dog demon for help.

He swiftly brought her to her feet, wrapping his white kimono around her tightly. It was long enough to reach her knees. Sesshomaru stepped back into his hakama, busying himself tying the obi around his waist, when he heard Rin gasp.

"Sesshomaru-sama! _A UNICORN!_"

"_What?_"

Sure enough, when he looked up, Sesshomaru saw the magnificent horned horse step through the partings of the trees. The sun, blazing in the Eastern Sky, shimmered off his silvery mane and tail; the white gleam of his glossy coat was almost difficult to look at. The horn, on top such an impressive head, sparkled as a pure diamond.

Jaken, that little green imp, rode upon its broad back, grinning triumphantly. He steered the stallion over to Rin, whom was hyperventilating with unconcealed excitement.

"As you wished, Sesshomaru-sama," Jaken said importantly, "I have brought you the unicorn Milord requested." He looked up at his master, expecting praise.

Rin jumped Sesshomaru.

"AWW! You did this for me, Sesshomaru-sama? KAWAII!" She started kissing him breathless; he had no choice but to respond enthusiastically. Jaken looked down into the unicorn's mane, his face beginning to heat when he notice Sesshomaru's kimono riding up Rin's thighs.

"Eh, it took me a long time…" he murmured.

Rin tore away from Sesshomaru, grabbed the imp, and eagerly coated his green face with big, sloppy smooches.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU MASTER JAKEN!"

Then she tossed him aside like a twig, climbing onto the back of her new pet.

"Oooh…" she gently patted its head.

"Er… mind the horn," Jaken said.

"Can I ride him, Sesshomaru-sama? Please please please please please please - ?"

"…Okay?"

Sesshomaru watched her take off on the unicorn, an instant expert at riding, only a white blur. Her long raven hair danced behind them like a wild cape. Her joyous laughter bounced around the wood, filling the place with her bright, light-hearted happiness.

A small, genuine smile graced the daiyoukai's face. He'd have to remind her to be careful now; the mother of his unborn pup would need to be taught caution if she was riding an animal like…

A thought suddenly occurred to him. Sesshomaru turned to give Jaken a look of bewilderment.

"Where the hell did you find that thing?"

~oOo~

**A/N: The End! Not bad, huh? I was satisfied with the over-all result, if I do say so myself. **


End file.
